Baby Shower
by NeverLander852
Summary: Pre-film. The story of Bill & Jill's Trials & Tribulations when Jill is found to be pregnant. Celebrating 1 year to the film's UK release. [I do not, and never will, own Inside Out]
1. PREGNANT

**Baby Shower**

Pre-film. The story of Bill & Jill's Trials & Tribulations when Jill is found to be pregnant. Celebrating 1 year to the film's UK release.

 **[I do not, and never will, own Inside Out]**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pregnant**

 _Before Riley was born..._

 _Before her move to San Fransisco..._

 _Before Joy & Sadness's epic adventure in her mind..._

* * *

 _4th July, 2004, 11 years 'B.R.' [Before Riley]_

The whole story began one summer day, in Jill & Bill Andersen's house.

Jill was away at the doctor's for her yearly check-up.

And Bill was inside the house, snoozing on the couch. At that moment, Jill came in, and Bill awoke. "Oh hey, dear. How'd the check-up go?" he asked his wife. "Well, Bill," Jill said, "'it went very well. The doctor said I was perfectly fine, fit and healthy."

"Great!" Bill said. "I bet You feel great, don't you?" It was then he noticed Jill was quite still, and thoughtful. And his Emotions discovered this too. "What's up with her?" Bill's Joy said.

"Jill, is something wrong?" he asked his wife. "Well..." Jill began uneasily. "Honey, if there's anything wrong, you can tell me." Bill said.

Jill sighed. "Bill," she said nervously, "the doctor told me something else." "What?" Bill asked. Jill just sighed. Bill said kindly, "Whatever it is, you can trust me. What _is_ it you're keeping secret?"

Jill leant in close to his ear and said, "I'm pregnant." Upon hearing this, Bill's eyes popped, his heart skipped a beat, and he was so shocked, he fell off the couch.

His Emotions stared, their eyes popped as wide as dinner plates. At that moment, a few purple memories dropped into the memory racks.

"You... you're... pregnant?" Bill said as he stood up, his voice trailing. Jill nodded. "I can't believe it." Bill said. "This is just..." he paused, but only for a split second. "...fantastic!"

"It is?" Jill asked, surprised. "Yes!" Bill cheered happily. "I'm gonna be a **dad**! Whoo!" he said as he ran outside into the garden, cheering and whooping all the way.

Jill's Emotions stared at the departing Bill on their screen, who'd just taken his shirt off, and was rocking on air guitar loudly in the garden. They stared with blank expressions. "For this, we gave up that Brazillian helicopter pilot?" Jill's Anger said angrily. Then she and the other Emotions put the Brazillian helicopter pilot memory on and sighed happily.

* * *

The '1 year of Inside Out' fanfic is underway, with Bill finding out his wife is pregnant.

BTW, This takes place sometime before the film, in the year 2004. Why? Well, I guess Riley turned 11 in 2015, which was the year this film was released.

Next chapter: picking out a name.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Name that Baby

**[I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, and/or any other characters or shows referenced]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Name That Baby**

 _5th July, 2004, 11 years 'B.R.' [Before Riley]_

Since Bill & Jill Andersen had found out about Jill's sudden pregnancy, The house was now a hive of activity, preparing for the new baby.

Bill and Jill had done some work on an old room in their house, but deciding on what gender the new baby would be was no cakewalk, and that's saying something.

Bill & Jill both painted the room in one half pink [for a girl] and the other half blue [for a boy], then added a crib [like the one Molly from the _Toy Story_ films had], and baby toys that a girl or boy would like.

Jill's Emotions stared at the room. "Seems... great." Jill's Joy said uneasily, at the design of the room. Bill's Emotions stared at the room. "Great job." Bill's Fear said. "Baby stuff present and accounted for."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jill was busy reading a book on baby care.

"Listen to this, Bill." she said to her husband. "It says here that naming a baby is the even trickier part of getting a new baby. 'The name is based on the baby's gender, be it boy or girl. Names like James, Andy, Carl, and Thomas are for boys, whereas names like Amy, Lucy, Emily, or Molly, are for girls. Sometimes, you get inspirations from other family members, like aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, etc.'" she read.

"That is a good idea." Bill said, getting a family photo album book. "We could try my mother Jessie, or my father, Gordon, or any other member we could think of, such as..."

 **10 minutes later...**

Before long, the two of them had wrote down as many possible names they could pick for their new son/daughter; Jill had the girl names, and Bill had the boy names, respectively.

They'd both written down 35 names between them, totaling up to 70 possible names altogether, for the new baby.

"Did you guys pick up on that?" Jill's Sadness said. Her Emotions nodded. "Baby names are open for business." Jill's Anger said. "That's the first step of baby boot camp under control." Bill's Anger said. "Sir, Yes sir!" Bill's Emotions said altogether.

* * *

Later that evening, Jill was reading the babycare book again in bed. "According to this," she said to Bill, "all parents and kids need to learn to get used to having a new baby in the house." Bill stared at Jill. "What do you mean?" "I mean," Jill said, "First thing tomorrow, we will have a baby test, to see how we can handle our new baby."

"and what will that involve?" Bill asked, uneasily. "It will involve changing a diaper, bathing her, burping her, and all sorts of other things we'll need to do." Jill said. "Ok." Bill said. He seemed to have mixed emotions about the baby test, but he knew that as soon as their new son/daughter was born, it would all soon be worth it.

* * *

The names are under control. Check.

Next up, Bill Andersen's Baby test.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Baby test

**[I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, and/or any other characters or shows referenced]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Baby test.**

 _6th July, 2004, 11 years 'B.R.' [Before Riley]_

Early the next morning, Jill had gone out and bought a bag of diapers, a baby doll [that resembled Big Baby from **Toy Story 3** ], a car seat, and some other essentials. She set it all up, ready for the baby test.

"OK. We're ready." Jill said. "Ready as we'll ever be." Bill said. The 2 of them hugged tightly. "So..." who's going first?" Bill asked. "Dad always said the fairest way to settle decisions like this is to flip a coin." Jill said. She got out a coin. "OK, loser goes first. Call it in the air!" she said, flipping the coin.

"Heads!" Bill's Emotions said.

"Tails!" Jill's Emotions said.

Jill caught the coin. "Well?" she said. "Heads or tails?" "Tails." Bill said firmly. Jill revealed the coin. "Nope. It's heads." she said.

Bill's Emotions groaned. "Ok. Fine by me." Bill said.

* * *

The first step of the test was diaper changing.

"OK. Give me just a moment." Jill said, disappearing into the kitchen. Almost 2 minutes later, she returned with the baby in a heavy-looking diaper. she set it gently down on a tray. "OK. you know what to do." she said. Bill took a deep breath, and gingerly unfastened the diaper. "So far so good." Bill's Anger said. But he spoke too soon, for when Bill opened it, he got such a nasty shock, he almost jumped out of his skin. His Emotions screamed too.

Jill grinned. "I put a tin full of baked beans in there." she said. "To make it look more realistic." Bill's eyes popped wide. "You didn't think it'd be **that** easy, did you?" Jill said. Bill held his breath, and wiped the doll clean with a cloth, then put a new diaper on, even using tape to fasten it on. "Quite good for the first try." Jill said.

Then, Jill did her go. It was a little messy, but she did alright; almost as good as Bill.

* * *

Next was the changing clothes part of the test. Bill had trouble fitting the clothes at first, but got it in the end, and Jill did it perfectly.

Next was the burping part, and Bill had to listen all over the doll [even on it's foot] to find **where** the burp came from. Eventually, Jill showed him what to do, and they both did it together.

Shortly after that, was the car seat strapping part. Somehow or other, Bill strapped the baby to the car seat - and his arm. Jill found it quite funny, but she did a good job too, of course.

* * *

And finally, the most fun part - bathing!

Bill went first with the baby, whilst Jill went to take care of some other things for their new baby. When she came back into the bathroom, she saw Bill had taken off his clothes, and gotten into the bath with the baby. She was shocked at first, but laughed. She thought it was quite hilarious.

* * *

An hour later, Bill was ready for the results of the test. "Well..." Jill said, "Despite all the things that happened, well, I guess you **can** take on the trials  & tribulations of the new baby." Jill said.

Bill's Emotions waited with baited breath.

"So that means..." Bill asked nervously.

Jill nodded. "You've passed... with flying colours!"

"Yes!" Bill's Emotions cheered. Bill hugged his wife tightly in happiness. He had never felt more prouder in his life.

* * *

I knew Bill would pass the baby test.

Soon, it will be time for the baby shower, which is in the next chapter.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	4. baby shower

**[I do not, and never will, own Inside Out, and/or any other characters or shows referenced]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: the Baby shower**

 _7th July, 2004, 11 years 'B.R.' [Before Riley]_

"Good news!" Bill said to Jill the next day after he got home from work. "My boss let me off work for maternity leave. So now I can help with the new baby."

"That's great news!" Jill said, hugging Bill. Bill noticed how big Jill's belly was now. "Not long till the baby's due, roughly about 3 days." Jill said. "Soon... I'm gonna be a **father**!" Bill said happily. His Emotions cheered.

* * *

 _8th July, 2004, 11 years 'B.R.' [Before Riley]_

The next day, Jill hosted a baby shower, where friends and family came by to bless them with gifts, all for their new baby.

It was a lot of fun. Jill and Bill chatted to the guests about all the fun they had preparing for it, and Bill entertained everyone with his talent of pretending to be a monkey.

All too soon, the baby shower drew to a close. By the end of the afternoon, Jill was busy loading all the presents into the house for their new baby. "Soon," Bill said. "It won't be long till I am a **dad**!" Bill said.

Suddenly, Jill wobbled, and almost fell over. Bill caught her before she fell over. "I think you'd better rest." he said to his wife, hustling her to her armchair. Jill had only just sat down when she started groaning, and yelped in pain. Bill was shocked. "Honey, are you ok?!" he asked. Jill looked up weakly at him. "Bill..." she gasped, "it's time."

Without a second thought, Bill called the hospital, and an ambulance whisked Jill to hospital, and Bill followed behind. His Emotions looked on in worry, and wonder, hoping Jill would be all right.

* * *

Soon, they reached the hospital.

"Oh my, Mrs Andersen!" the head nurse said, "you weren't due till after tomorrow. But I think I can squeeze you in somewhere."

Jill got into a baby-giving ward, and the doctors and nurses worked hard to help her have her baby. "Get a reading on the EFM!" the head nurse called. "Now push, Mrs Andersen, push!"

Bill sat on a chair just outside the room, waiting for what was to happen. His Emotions waited with baited breath, watching for what would come next.

Suddenly, he heard Jill's loud yelps, then a loud scream of pain, then...

Silence.

Bill covered his eyes, waiting for the worst.

at that moment, a doctor came out. "Congrats, Mr Andersen. It's a girl!" he said.

He let Bill into the room, and then he could see his new daughter. "Amazing." he said, incredulously. "Well," Jill said, "what shall we name him?" the nurse asked. "How about..." Bill paused impressively. "...Riley?"

"OK." the nurse said. writing the name down. "Riley Andersen it is." she then left the room.

"Hello, Riley." Jill said.

"Oh, look at you!" Bill said. "Aren't you a little bundle of joy?"

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

So there you have it.

The prequel to the Inside Out movie. The story of Bill & Jill Andersen before Riley was born.

I hope you like it.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
